Can I buy you some Coffee?
by theonlywaytowrite
Summary: First fanfic, IM SO NERVOUS! Anyway, Dan and Phil go shopping when Dan meets a fangirl unlike any other. The story of his relationship and his friendship. But when one breaks, can he count on the other to keep him sane! (Worst summary ever)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first EVER fanfiction! 0_0 I'm so scarred…

Disclaimer: Trust me, If I owned Dan & Phil, things would be very different.

Chapter 1:

Well, that's a fangirl…

"Dan, If you're coming, then hurry up!" yelled Phil from downstairs.

"Alright, I'm coming, hold on a moment" Dan yelled back. He ran down the stairs and pulled on a jacket. Phil had forced him to go shopping, or do a university essay. Now he wasn't stupid, even though shopping is the most mind dullingly boring thing EVER, but essays are worse.

The pair got on a bus, checking up on twitter on their phones for about twenty minutes. They finally reached the shopping place, and Dan knew that he was in for the most boring three hours of his life. About two hours later, Dan was down the cereal aisle, looking for a box of Lion cereal for Phil. He saw a girl, about the same age of him, trying to reach a box of cereal on the top shelf. He was just walking past when she turned around to face him. Dan could have sworn his heart almost stopped. She was about a head shorter than him, with long dark hair with a reddish tint, high cheekbones and a sharp, angular chin and eyes. She looked him up and down, smiling slightly.

"Oh, Its Dan Howell, uhm, hi and stuff, can you grab that box of cereal for me?" she asked shyly, staring at the floor and blushing hard.

"Uh, Hi, there… here's the cereal" he replied.

She blushed harder as Dan put the box in her hand.

"Um, my name's Lara, I am, a big fan of your video's, Can I buy you and Phil a coffee?"

"…Sure, why not?"

Thanks for reading, I'm a n00b at this so please ret not to hate my life BYE! xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again…OH GOD KILL ME NOW THIS IS GOING TO TURN OUT BAD! Anyway, severe breakdown moment over, onto the story! (I do not own Dan & Phil ect ect)

Chapter 2

But it's raining…?

Phil's POV

All of us are in Starbucks, the shopping of three people surrounding our table like a sea of bags, while I'm sitting opposite the scariest looking girl ever. The even worse bit is that Dan seems to like her, what is the world coming to?

"So, what do you guys want, it's on me?" she asked we tell her what we want and the wades off in the general direction of the counter.

"Dan, why is this freeky girl buying us coffee?" I ask him, leaning slightly so that no one will hear us.

"Phil, she is not freeky, she's bloody gorgeous, and it's because she's a fangirl and I helped her got a box of cereal, it's not like-" he whispered, but before he could finish the girl came back.

"Oh, here's your stuff, by the way Phil, my name's Lara, it's awesome to meet you!" She hands me my coffee, puts Dan's on the table and takes a long sip of her own.

"So anyway, why aren't you swamped with fangirls" she asked, tilting her head slightly to the left. I could see the look of sheer longing in her eyes.

'She looks like she wants to eat us' I thought slightly guiltily.

"So, um, which university are you going to, Lara?" I ask, slightly awkward. I can't meet her dark eyes. Wait- Was that _red_ in her eyes?

"Oh, I go to Manchester University, what 'bout you?"

"NO WAY" yelled Dan, now at least half of Starbucks is staring at our table. "We go there too! What are you studying?"

"Psychiatry, apparently, I understand people better than anyone else…" she trails off, and I take my que to leave.

"Well, It was nice chatting to you Lara, but we best be off, lots of shopping to do and all that stuff"

We leave.

Lara's POV

Wow I met Dan and Phil. I ACTUALLY MET DAN AND PHIL!

Okay, fangirl moment over. I am not a stalker. But I do need to shop.

So, spending one hour trying to find a shop that sells boots in the middle of summer. Go figure. Once the shopping was done, I headed to the game shop to buy some xBox stuff. I came out the shop with about four games. To the bus stop!

"Oh hey Lara, what bus do you get?" oh god it was Dan. Of course, it had to start raining. Life really is cliché.

"Stupid rain, oh and I walk home, for about seven miles, not that far" they looked so shocked. My hair was dripping water all over my face. Ewurgh.

A flash of lightning, followed instantly by thunder. Great, at least if I got hit I wouldn't die, that's convenient.

"You can't walk home in this, come back to our apartment" said Dan.

Wat…


End file.
